The Mating Game
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU A false ending to Let's Call... Ichigo and Rukia spend a rather heated night in the dance studio... grasp Let's Call first or lemons can always stand alone! IchiRuki


**The Mating Game**

**Shalan's Blah: **Uhm… yeah… I was really bored… kind of a false ending to LCTWTO… I had originally wanted to put it up in the story but it just didn't fit… and it was such a great lemon that I just decided to post it. Try and read Let's Call The Whole Thing Off first but if you can't then… a lemon can always stand alone XDDD

_**Warning:**_Adult Content…

He couldn't believe it had actually happened. He looked over at the sleeping form beside him and sighed contentedly. She was so beautiful it didn't really matter did it? His mind whirred back into replay mode and he suddenly saw it all again…

She stood before him, in her sweat soaked white leotard, her long muscular legs supported her as she stood on pointe, her white shoes contrasting nicely with her skin. Her long black hair was pulled back from her face in a ponytail, a few loose strands curling against her face and cheekbones. The dancer lifted a leg in an arabesque then grabbed onto her foot, pulling it far enough to touch her head. He gulped, she was flexible enough that he felt his blood rise.

"So… you can't sleep either?" She let go and her leg joined the other where it belonged. Ichigo shook his head as he pushed open the door._ 'So she knew I was here…'_ "I know… I've been trying but it's just so damn hot…" She turned her back to him, looking into one of the mirrors that lined the room. She heard him stand up and walk towards her and she swung around.

The game had begun.

He pushed her up against the mirror behind her. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was lack of sleep… maybe it was the fact that she was standing before him in nothing more than shoes and a leotard… he wasn't sure… but whatever it was it made him want her, he wanted her more than any other person in his entire life. "You did this on purpose." He demanded and she blinked then smiled evilly.

"Maybe," she replied, her hands gripped on the barre that was behind her.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson…" his hand slid down from her waist to her hip, guiding her leg up around his hips, he knew she could hold the position and with that he closed the distance between their lips. She kissed back with just as much force but her hands remained on the barre as their tongues tangled together. He reached up and tugged the bow that held her leotard in place and it fell easily down to her waist. His lips left hers, eliciting a whine from her, and traveled down her jaw to her neck, his lips graced her collarbone and immediately rendered her mentally unstable as they coated her right breast with moist, hot kisses. As his mouth closed over one of the coral peaks her moan cut the hot Oxford air.

His pants suddenly were too tight, his body was screaming for her touch, but the dancer's hand remained immobile. So… he took matters into his own hands so to speak. His hands ghosted over her stomach, his thumbs hooking into her leotard and pulling it down, her leg unhooked from his waist as he slid it down from her waist. She felt the heat between her legs grow as his hands slid their way up her calves to her thighs. The screw twisted tighter in her stomach as his lips caressed her navel. She arced her back against him as he moved lower, his hand slipped between her trembling thighs as the temperature in the room rose, spiraling upwards just like she felt her body doing.

"Say my name," was his command as his middle finger plunged into her, wet and hollow. He heard his name, torn from her lips like a musical note as he delved deeper into her center. Again his name, his blood rose higher as she called his name, his single finger now joined by another. Her hips rocked against his hand, egging him on. "Participate then," he snapped and immediately felt a hand tangle itself in his hair.

"Your stupid syndrome's kicking in again incubus," she smart assed back. He pulled his fingers out with that.

"You are the only woman I know who could possibly have clear enough thought during sex to insult your partner," his only reply was her hand tugging his head closer to her center.

"Don't talk so much Kurosaki," she choked out before he lifted her slightly, placing her butt firmly against the barre he dropped back onto his knees. She looked down at him as he spread her legs wide. He found them to be easily spread into a straight line as he dipped his head in, his lips making contact with _her_. Immediately a whole new rush of pleasure cascaded down her body. He teased her for a second, licking her clean before delving his tongue into her. Her head hit the mirror behind her hard as his tongue searched her walls, sliding out easily and making its way to the little bud that he wanted so badly.

First however he had to rid himself of the offending pants. One of his hands reached down and unbuttoned his pants, slipping them down to relieve his growing tent. He sighed lightly as he smiled up at her from between her legs. "Do-don't give me that look!" She tried a scowl but it was soon wiped from her face as his lips conquered the little bundle of nerves hidden within her folds. He bit lightly, causing her to writhe in his grasp, his hands gripped her hips tightly, keeping her from moving too much.

"Hold on baby, cause the best is yet to come," his smirk was tantalizing and as she looked down at him, half of her wanted to slap him, the other half wanted him to hurry.

"Didn't I tell you that you talk too much?" Her other hand left the barre and pulled him in. Not that this bothered him any. He slipped his tongue back into her warm folds, as he did she felt the screw hit a stopping point and her back arched back as she came hard enough to shake her entire body. Her juices spilled into his mouth and he licked his lips. Ginger and vanilla… like her lips.

He opened his mouth to say something else but it ended up being covered by hers.

"Don't talk…" her arms wrapped around his neck, "make love with me Ichigo… I'm asking you nicely," at her last word her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. He obliged and without another word pulled his boxers down and off, guiding himself into her. At half his length he stilled, their lips entwined he couldn't speak but for that moment… but he could have sworn his heart stopped then restarted again and suddenly it was entwined with hers, beating with hers. He slid all the way in until he was hilted in her, her legs so tightly wrapped around his waist that his brain whirred, his body thrummed with pleasure, his knees weak he managed to lower them to the ground, pressing her back to the wooden floor in the ballet studio.

'_I'm in love with you Rukia.'_ He thought as she clapped her hands, turning the lights out.

He had no idea when they had made it to her bed… much less when they had stopped, all he knew was that he had finally figured out what was wrong with him. He was so deeply in love with the woman now wrapped in his arms that he couldn't hardly speak.

"Ichigo?" He heard her mumbled from his chest and he looked down. The petite dancer blinked up at him.

"Hey… you slept quite a while mon petite," her lips met his, "ami…" he breathed against her mouth. Maybe they hadn't stopped.

&&&

T'was a good lemon, no? XDDDD anyways… thanks for reading my dirty minded stuff!

Shalan


End file.
